five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Foxy
Were you looking for Adventure Foxy's counterparts?: Adventure Withered Foxy, Adventure Nightmare Foxy, Adventure Funtime Foxy, Adventure Phantom Foxy, or Withered Foxy from Foxy.exe? Back in order ! ''- Foxy's loading message'' Adventure Foxy is a starting character in FNaF World. He first starred in Five Nights at Freddy's as one of the main antagonists, in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as Withered foxy and Five Night's at Freddy's 3 as Phantom Foxy and his nightmarish counterpart Nightmare Foxy, starred in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Foxy is a crimson animatronic fox with a pale orange belly. While he does have yellow eyes, he wears an eye-patch on one of his eyes, and like foxy from the other games, he has it over his eye while in a passive state. Out of all of the classic animatronics, he has the sharpest teeth, being very sharp specifically on the lateral incisors. He has two large, ovular ears that stick out of the top of his head, as well as presumably three hair/fur tufts sticking out of both of his cheeks are two large points. He also has a small black nose and a hook. While the hands on his arms are exposed down to the endoskeleton, one hand is replaced by a hook. He wears brown pants, with anything below his pants being completely torn up, exposing his endoskeleton underneath his body. Foxy, Mangle, Funtime Foxy Withered Foxy, Phantom Foxy, and Nightmare foxy are all playable characters in fnaf world.foxy is one of the 8 pre-unlocked characters on fnaf world. Dialogue: *Foxy : Souldozer! I should've known it was you! *Foxy: You're not even in the right game! Foxy: Well, we're here to take back what's ours! *Foxy : This will be your last cameo! *Foxy: Great job guys, err.... GALS! *Foxy: I see the processing core! Let's blow it up and get out of here! Foxy plays a unique role in your party during the early game, and can even wound up being useful late game due to having one especially useful attack, Jumpscare. However other characters that have Jumpscare are usually better choices. Foxy plays a very unqiue offensive role, damaging enemies with Hot Cheese, which causes damage over time during most of the fight, while stunning them with Jumpscare. Depending on the situation, you will most likely be choosing between Jumpscare and Hot Cheese, however Jumpscare will most likely be picked the most. Never use Hook as Foxy, its damage simply doesn't justify the safety of Jumpscare or the extra damage over time that Hot Cheese will do, only ever use it to try to quickly finish off a single enemy like a boss if you know their health is low. If your team is open to attacks and the enemies you are fighting do decent damage or have particularly scary attacks, use Jumpscare during the entire fight. The precious few seconds you get each time Jumpscare takes effect can mean the difference between having enough time to finish off an enemy or heal, or simply being killed by your enemies. It will most likely be your most used attack with Foxy during most of the game. Jumpscare is so useful that its even recommended to use against most bosses and even the final boss of the game just to buy you those extra few seconds you need to win the fight, however there are many mid game characters with Jumpscare that have stronger attacks then Hot cheese and Hook. Hot Cheese should be used whenever you are dealing with an enemy that is slower or simply doesn't hit hard with single attacks, and instead uses poison or other over time effects. Since stunning the enemy will not cancel the damage, use Hot Cheese instead to add some valuable extra damage. The damage is not much per hit; however, Hot Cheese last a long time and the damage really starts stacking up as the fight goes on. You will not use this attack often, but it can be very useful under the right circumstances. In the end, Foxy serves a unique role during the early game, being the only starting character with Jumpscare, until you get another character with the same ability, you should definitely keep Foxy simply for the Jumpscare ability, its stunning effect is simply too valuable to pass up. However once you get Phantom Foxy, Phantom Mangle, or Golden Freddy and their other abilities; such as Hot Cheese 2, Toxic Bite, Unscrew and Haunting, they should replace Foxy mid to late game. Foxy should be quickly replaced once you either: 1. Have another animatronic with Jumpscare, which will, in almost any circumstance, be better then Foxy. Or 2. Have enough defensive buffs or Debuffs to reduce your enemies attack enough that stunning them is no longer important, EX: Armor Song, Gift Boxes, or Neon Wall mixed with Gloom Balloon/Song. Together these two will reduce almost any enemies attack enough that Jumpscares stun will be redundant. Summary Summary: Foxy is a unique starting character with one of the best abilities in the game: Jumpscare. His damage output with Hot Cheese is also great when Jumpscare isn't required, however due to the ammount of mid game characters that also have Jumpscare and other abilities that outclass both Hook and Hot Cheese, Foxy should, in most cases, be replaced the first chance you get with another Animatronic with Jumpscare. Foxy's attacks are: * - An orange attack that deals low damage to a single enemy. * - A red attack that temporarily stuns all enemies. * - A red attack that damages enemies over time. Which Foxy is your favorite? Foxy Mangle Funtime Foxy Phantom Foxy Withered Foxy Nightmare Foxy Phantom Mangle Nightmare Mangle *He is awkwardly small in comparison to the other FNAF 1 Adventure animatronics. But this might be due to him crouching. **However, if Foxy is measured while he stands, he is still small. **This is literally the opposite of the core counterparts; While he's the shortest among the FNAF 1 Adventure animatronics, Foxy is the tallest in FNAF 1. *Interestingly, Foxy has a Jumpscare attack, despite his reputation of jumpscare in the core series. This may be because Foxy is one of the scariest animatronics in the series. *His bio is the opposite of his condition, as he still lacks his costume hands and legs. *In the game, Foxy doesn't have a torn out torso or arms, but for odd reasons has retained his costume-less hand and legs. *In FNAF 1, foxy has exposed hands and feet, but Adventure Foxy only has his normal hand exposed,while his legs are more or less the same *While his core series character has eyebrows, Adventure Foxy does not. *Foxy is the only character who's seen in two minigames of Update 2, (Foxy Fighters and Foxy.EXE, even though that was Withered Foxy.) *Although all four of the fnaf 1 adventure counterparts appear in the various mini games of update 2,foxy is the only one that speaks Jackobonnielatestteaser.jpg|Foxy in a teaser FNAF_World_Christmas.jpg|Foxy in the "Merry Christmas" image. Characterselect.jpg|Foxy on the "Party Creation" screen Battle2.jpg|The Original Four fighting four Chop 'N Rolls Wikia4.PNG Trailer Foxy load.png|On the loading screen Foxy.png|Foxy on character selection screen. FNaF World Title Screen.jpg|On the title screen with other characters Foxy.gif|Idle animation FoxyAttack.gif|Attacking animation FBCF.png|Foxy with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica FoxyTalk.gif|Foxy speaking on Foxy Fighters Foxyjetup.gif|Foxy goes up. Foxyjetdown.gif|Foxy goes down. Foxyjet.gif|Foxy on a airplane Category:Adventure Characters Category:Characters Category:FNaF1 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:Ad.Foxys Category:FNaF World Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters Category:Orange attack users Category:Red attack users Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Male